DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The University of Chicago Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) is a three-tiered program providing training in the theory and methods of clinical research. Its structure allows clinicians at multiple levels of background, skill, and experience to participate. Most CRTP scholars are either clinical Fellows or faculty in the first few years of their appointment. Such participation can lead to certificates of completion in open lecture courses on Essentials of Patient-Oriented Research (EPOR) (Track I), a Certificate in Clinical Research after completion of a two-year program (Track II), or a Master of Science degree focusing on clinical research design, biostatistics, and epidemiologic methods (Track III). A key component of Track II is a two-year seminar conducted by two of the program directors that provides active learning in development of a clinical research program, beginning from broad objectives to focused questions, hypothesis development, identifying and justifying specific aims, and devising the most appropriate and effective research methods. Participants in all tracks receive formal instruction from senior investigators. Mentorship at all levels is a high priority. Over the first five years of the program, we have seen over 500 enrollments in EPOR courses, we will have issued 18 Certificates in Clinical Research, and 10 M.S. degrees to program participants. Over 90% of CRTP graduates hold faculty appointments in academic medical centers. In the proposed grant period, we shall continue the successful elements of the CRTP. At the same time, we shall expand and enhance the curricular offerings by developing two new lecture series on research-grant fundamentals and on human genetics for EPOR, developing a program ofbiostatistical mentorship for Track II scholars as they develop specific aims and methods for their research, developing three courses for Tracks II and III on clinical trials design, advanced biostatistical methods, and health disparities, and by providing limited tuition support for Track III candidates to enable promising candidates to participate. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) The University of Chicago Chicago, IL KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Coe, Fredric The University of Chicago Favus, Murray The University of Chicago Thisted, Ronald The University of Chicago Cagney, Kathleen The University of Chicago Dignam, James The University of Chicago Gillen, Daniel The University of Chicago Kurina, Lianne The University of Chicago Rathouz, Paul The University of chicago in the format shown below. Role on Project Principal Investigator Co-Director Co-Director Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Teaching Faculty Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions, r-I Yes r-i No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not usesuffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle)" Coe Fredric L The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top pf each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT